Zangetsu
Summary Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon) is the manifested spirit of Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō as well as his inner Hollow. He has been variously called Hollow Ichigo (虚 (ホロウ) 一護, Horō Ichigo), more properly called The Hollow within Ichigo's conscience (一護の内面 (ないめん) の虚 (ホロウ) Ichigo no naimen no Horō) or White Ichigo (白一護, Shiro Ichigo). Inherited from his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, Zangetsu represents the dark side of Ichigo's soul. He has stated himself to represent Ichigo's purest instincts. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''to 6-B''' Name: Zangetsu, previously known as "Hollow Ichigo" (Ichigo's Inner Hollow) Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Biologically 15-17) Classification: Zanpakuto Spirit, Ichigo's Inner Hollow Attack Potency: At least City-Block level+ | Multi City-Block level | At least Multi City-Block level+ (Should be at least as strong as Hollow-Masked Ichigo) | City level (Overpowered Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and crushed his Lanza) | At least City level | Small Country Level+ '''only in merged form (When merged with Ichigo's Quincy powers Manifestation he is lightly as strong as Post-Dangai Ichigo. Was casually fodderizing Bankai Ichigo during his Dangai Training) Range: Several metres to a few kilometres with Cero Speed: '''Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | High-Hypersonic | High-Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic 'only in merged form Lifting Strength: At least '''Class K '(effortlessly threw a large portion of rock with a single hand), likely much higher Striking Strength: At least '''City-Block level | Multi City-Block level | At least Multi City-Block level | City level (Crushed Ulquiorra's Lanza) | At least City level | Small Country Level+ '''only in merged form Durability: '''Multi City-Block level via powerscaling | Multi City-Block level+ | Town level via powerscaling (Should be at least as durable as Hollow-Masked Ichigo) | City level | At least City level | Small Country Level+ '''only in merged form Stamina: Very High (never been shown to get tired) Standard Equipment: Hollow Mask; His own white version of Ichigo's Zanpakutō Intelligence: Highly perspective, a very insightful and crafty fighter despite his arrogant and insane demeanor (He quickly realizes mistakes in Ichigo's battle tactics and corrects them, and almost instantly adapts to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them) Weakness: None notable '''Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Possession': Zangetsu can take over Ichigo's body and powers when Ichigo falls unconscious in a fight. When this occurs, Ichigo's sclera blackens, and his irises glow golden-yellow in combination with a Hollow mask forming on the left side of his face. If the mask is broken or torn off, Ichigo will regain control over his body. ♦'Hollow Form': When Zangetsu takes full possession of Ichigo's body, the body undergoes a full transformation into a Hollow creature. His mask resembles a Human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead, and has dark red stripes on the left side. This full Hollow is a white humanoid lizard with three-toed feet and a tail, with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. It possesses long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen t hrough the eyeholes on its full mask. Unlike normal Hollows, this form used an actual weapon, using Ichigo's Zanpakutō. : -'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Even when only partially transformed, Zangetsu's Reiatsu greatly increases. Upon awakening, the Hollow form broke free from a full-powered Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan. : -'High-Speed Regeneration': Like some Hollows, Zangetsu possesses the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. : ⦁''Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō completely surrounds his blade. The extent of its power is currently unknown, for it has never been utilized in this form. : ⦁'Cero': Zangetsu can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his entire hand. This Cero is crimson and tri-focused. : -'''Extra Appendage': In his full Hollow form, Zangetsu can grow a large, worm-like appendage from various locations on his body. This appendage will try to consume Zangetsu's current target. ♦'New Hollow Form': When Ichigo later has his body taken over by Zangetsu once again, the new hollow transformation is very physically different in appearance, and far more powerful than the previous one. In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask. It covers Ichigo's entire head, and has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. Zangetsu has his own version of this form, with the opposite colors alternating black with white and vice versa. : -'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Zangetsu's already vast Reiatsu increases drastically, overwhelming the power of Ulquiorra's second Resurrección. : -'High-Speed Regeneration': Like the previous Hollow Form, the New Hollow Form of Zangetsu also possesses High-Speed Regeneration. : ⦁''Enhanced Cero: Zangetsu's crimson Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, overwhelming Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and causing large-scale destruction to a large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns. However, if one of the horns is cut off, he is unable to form the Cero properly, and any energy already gathered will implode. : ⦁'Sonído': Zangetsu moves at exceedingly fast speeds, appearing behind Ulquiorra and throwing his severed arm at him before the former could even turn to face him. Ulquiorra states his speed is not reached by the use of Shunpo; he actually uses Sonído. : ⦁'Chain': After transforming, Zangetsu can call his Zanpakutō to his hand with a simple gesture. '-Zanpakutō: Zangetsu''' (Slaying Moon): A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is a reflection of a Shinigami's soul and power, and is a sentient being itself. Zangetsu carries his own white version of Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, the blade of Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. : '-Shikai' (Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. The Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized khyber knife. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Zangetsu holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword has a silver blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Zangetsu's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath and can fall away or shrinking back to a manageable size when necessary. The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and can wrap up wounds. The wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks. :: ⦁'Deadly Darts': Zangetsu uses the cloth on his blade to swing his Zanpakutō and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. The blade moves very fast when thrown, and its impact can damage a building. If the person dodges the attack, Zangetsu can use the cloth to manage the sword's direction and try to hit the target once more. By gripping the cloth, he withdraws the blade and swings it to attack again. :: ⦁'Getsuga Tenshō' (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, the blade absorbs Zangetsu's Reiryoku and releases highly condensed Reiatsu at the tip of the blade, which magnifies the slash attack and flies forward.This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave.When Zangetsu uses this technique, it is red in color, while in the physical world, it is black in color with a red outline. : ♦'Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu' (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): The Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Zangetsu's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade, crossguard, and handle instead. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. Instead of the cloth Zangetsu's Shikai had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. The chain can be used to spin the sword with one finger. In addition to his sword, Zangetsu's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. Zangetsu takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form, which allows him to perform high-speed combat, for a much longer duration than most other Bankai users of his level. :: ⦁'Kuroi Getsuga' (Black Moon Fang): Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō, which can be used in the same manner, but in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts, white with a red outline, can have their path controlled, and possess explosively augmented power and speed. When Zangetsu uses this technique in the physical world, it is black in color. ♦'Merged Form': After the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers pulls Zangetsu out of Ichigo during the latter's Dangai training, the two spirits merged into one form, which combined aspects from both spirit's appearances; Zangetsu's white Bankai coat, black horn mask remnant, white-colored hai r, and left Hollowfied eye alongside the manifestation's appearance, right blue eye, and black Bankai sword, though the sword's tsuba is white like Zangetsu's. Ichigo claims if this merged spirit really wanted to, he could have defeated him from the start of their battle, further stating they were this far apart in power. Enhanced Strength: The merged spirit is strong enough to break Ichigo's Bankai sword completely in two. Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches Key: Base/Shikai | Bankai | H1 Form | H2 Form | Merged Form Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Possessor